I Caught Fire
by Miah-Chan
Summary: KaiRayYaoi! Kai likes Ray, as in more than a friend. But he can't bring himself to admit it, giving his stubborn nature. Ray doesn't know of course. What will it take to get these two together? Given a little push they just might become inseparable.
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichi wa min'na_!!!! (Hello everybody!) I'm baaack! Yay! And now I bring to all you KaiRay lovers out there a new fic starring our beloved couple! XD (I'm hyper; don't know why, but I am so yeah!)

**Disclamer**: **((Sigh))** I don't own Beyblade characters. Or the song either, which is "I Caugh Fire" by The Used. I recomend you listen to it, it's become one of my favorites! 8D

**Important A/N****** This story goes through pretty much the whole Beyblade seasons. It starts off in the 1st season, which is this chapter. I suggest, if you want to be able to follow along correctly, you always read the A/N's labeled **Important**, otherwise you may get a tad lost. Oh, yeah, and I haven't been able to watch Beyblade for over--what three years now?--anyway, so _obviously_ I've forgotten most of the details in the episodes! So if I don't get something _quite_ right, do **not** flame me because of it! Also, I never got the chance to watch G-Rev episodes because they took it off air before I could. So, once again, if I get something wrong, don't flame me because of it! **You have been warned**!

Now, on with the story. Thankies.

**

* * *

**

**.:: I Caught Fire ::.**

**.::Chapter One::.**

'_Oh screw it._' the two-toned haired Russian thought tiredly, kicking the covers off and silently getting up, not wanting to wake his roommate. A glance to the other bed told him he needn't have bothered. With a small frown, he scanned the clock's numbers— 4:32 a.m.—and blew out a breath, gathering his clothes and dressing.

'_Now what?_' he thought. Another look to his companion's bed made up his mind. He walked out of his room, making no sound as he walked throughout the dojo. He checked every room, but found no one.

His frown growing, he went through the living room. The moon was still out, lighting a small path from the window. Sighing, he walked over to it and opened it quietly, relaxing as a small, cool breeze blew over his cheeks.

A small sight that was not his own caused him to look down. Sitting under a tree in the yard, clad in a plain white T-shirt and loose-fitting black sweat pants, was his roommate. His ebony hair was loose, held back only with a thin red band, his golden eyes gazing at the stars. In his lap lay a white kitten, sleeping soundly, so unlike her companion. His tanned hand stroked her back gently and a small smile rested on his lips.

The Russian hid his surprise, though his friend couldn't see him. He stayed quiet, watching. The Chinese never let his gaze falter from the stars as he sat in silence. The Captain knew he was thinking, having seen the look of slight trouble in those golden orbs many times since they'd met.

The silence stretched on but the Russian never got tired of it, nor of watching his friend. But the same could not be said of the Chinese boy, who knew perfectly well he was being watched and exactly by whom.

"How long," he asked quietly, "do you plan on standing there, watching me?" The Russian blinked, not knowing he'd been discovered. He'd been too absorbed in his thoughts, most of which consisted with him battling himself about how beautiful his companion looked at that time with the moons soft rays cascading onto his tan face, making him look enchanted. He cleared his throat.

"Do you know what time it is?" he changed the subject. The Chinese smiled, still not looking at him. "Yes." He hesitated and looked to the moon. "But you've avoided my question, Kai." His amber eyes flashed in a slightly amused way as he glanced at his stoic Captain. "And I don't like to be ignored."

Kai blinked his crimson eyes. "You were thinking," he finally answered. "I didn't want to interrupt." The boy laughed softly, stirring the kitten awake. Bright, blue eyes blinked hazily at him, questioning why she'd been woken.

"You're observant. Yes, I was thinking."

"What of?" Kai inquired casually.

Gold eyes watched him, amused.

"You care?"

"Ray." Kai growled out.

Ray smirked, mirroring the same one Kai would sometimes give him.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it. It won't affect my training."

"I should hope not." Kai sniffed, leaning on his elbows. But somehow he knew the Chinese wasn't saying everything. Even so, he decided not to push. Besides he always had had the façade of being a cold heartless bastard—if he started caring now, they'd all notice. Then Tyson Granger would start thinking he could get away with sleeping late or less laps—which reminded him, he needed to get that idiot up.

"Whatever." He grunted, turning. "Get dressed. Practice starts in half an hour."

He saw Ray smile as he shut the window and left.

* * *

Mm-kay, so there's the first chappie. Reviews are loved greatly, and Reviewers get cookies! Besides, I need to know if I should continue with this story. (Though I may as well...I hate not finishing stories! XP) Anywho, please, please review!! --Puppy Eyes-- C'mon, you know you love that darling little Review button! XD

-- Miah-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Mm-kay, well no reviews yet, but I'll be nice and put out another chappie. However, please review people! Please? Inspiration!! Lol...

Miah-Chan **disclaims** Beyblade characters and so on.

**Important A/N:** For those of you that are still reading this, thanks first of all. 8D Anyway, this is still in the 1st season, so no worries about getting confused I hope. Um...yeah, that's about it for this time. Enjoy!

* * *

**.:: Chapter Two ::.**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Merry Christmas Maxie!" Tyson cried happily, presenting a huge, brightly wrapped present to his blonde friend. Max grinned and took it.

"Merry Christmas Ty! Here ya go!" he gave Tyson a present almost the same size as his own, and just as brightly wrapped. Tyson grinned and thanked him.

Kai sat on the couch and rolled his eyes. Idiots.

"Hey Chief! Merry Christmas!" Tyson cried as Kenny walked in the door. Kenny smiled and responded with the same greeting.

"Lets start with the tree now!" cried Max excitedly, bouncing around like a small child. Tyson laughed and said, "I'll hand them out."

He presented presents to Max, Kenny and his own pile then picked one up. It was thin, but wide and medium sized height, and slightly heavy. Wrapped in simple red paper it had in familiar Chinese handwriting on a white tag:

_To: Kai_

_Fr: Ray_

_Merry Christmas Kai._

"Hey Kai, this one's for you." Tyson smiled. Kai raised a brow. "What are you talking about Granger?" he asked coolly. Tyson ignored it and handed him the gift.

Kai took it and looked at the tag. Ray had gone to visit Mr. Dickinson for a while, since the man was his guardian and had cared for him for so long.

Carefully, still puzzled why the neko-jin had gotten him anything, he unwrapped the gift.

It was a painting. A picture of Dranzer. Her wings spread wide as she soared out of flames, flames painted so Kai could practically feel their heat. There were hints of a night sky behind the majestic firebird, stars shinning as brightly as the flames below them.

Dranzer's detail was magnificent, her armor exact. Her feather's looked so soft and real Kai wondered how it was possible to paint the whole thing. Her dark eyes sparkled with life, as though she'd posed for the painter, showing him all of her, her intensity and love for her Master.

Staring at the painting, Kai caught his breath. It was beautiful. Had Ray really drawn and painted this masterpiece? And for him? Why?

He looked around and saw the neko had gotten Max his favorite candy, Tyson a few new beyblade parts, and Kenny something for his computer.

He looked back to his gift—not the only one, the others had gotten him things too, but he had yet to bring himself to get to them.

'_Why go through all that time to make this for me?_' he asked himself; something he wanted to ask Ray. But he wasn't coming back until days from now. Meaning Kai would be pondering this until he got back.

IFC 

The Russian looked up from his position leaning on the wall as the dojo filled with the laughter of the Chinese boy. He smiled brightly as Tyson, Max, and Kenny gathered around him, asking about his trip and thanking him for the presents.

"No problem guys. Thanks for yours too." He chuckled, eyes twinkling. They grinned and scattered, leaving the two in the room together.

Kai studied him closely. It'd been three days since he'd gotten the painting. It'd nearly drove him crazy, waiting, though he'd never admit it.

"Welcome back." He said gruffly. Ray gave him a smile. "Thanks. Glad to be back. They give you much trouble?" he asked, nodding the way Tyson and Max had gone. Kai shrugged. "No more than usual." Ray laughed lightly.

Kai shifted and came to stand in front of the ebony haired teen.

"Thanks, by the way." He said quietly. Surprise flickered through Ray's golden eyes.

"What for?"

"The painting."

"Oh." Ray smiled. "No problem. You're welcome."

Kai slightly tilted his head.

"Did you really paint that whole thing?"

Ray rubbed the back of his head, kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah. Took a while, but I thought it was okay. You like it?"

Kai blinked. Okay? It was amazing. And he told him so. Again, Ray kept that slightly embarrassed smile.

"Thanks."

Kai shrugged.

"Something's been bugging me about it though." He said. Concern ran through the neko's amber orbs.

"What's that?"

"Why'd you take so much time and all, to make that for _me_?"

Ray smiled softly. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I guess…it just fit you. Everything else I thought about…didn't fit. I kept coming back to that."

"But why?" Kai pressed, truly interested.

"Because," Ray shrugged, turning to leave. "I care about you Kai. I wanted to make you happy."

Kai watched in surprised shock as the neko smiled at him then walked away.

* * *

8P Soo...? I need reviews please!! --Begging puppy eyes-- Pwease? Ah, anyway, I hope you like it so far. Bye-byes!

-- Miah-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**((Sqee!!))** Yay!! Thank you _so_ much for the reviews everyone! Now you get the next chapter!! Everyone's happy!! 8D

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing

**Important A/N:** Hmm, well like I said at the beginning, I don't remember all the episodes well. And a **small spoiler for story (sorry)**: This chapter contains the episode A Wicked Wind Blows. I do not remember this episode well enough to put detail into it. _Gomen nasai!_ If I did, this chapter would be a lot better, however, I don't so it's not. So...yeah. **You have been warned.**

* * *

**.:: Chapter Three ::.**

**One Month Later**

"Again."

Tyson panted, trying to glare at Kai. "I…can't…keep…this up…" he fell back on the grass, groaning.

"Yeah…Kai…geese are you…trying to kill…us?" Max agreed, resting his hands on his knees.

Kai snorted. "If I was, you'd be dead by now." "Loosen up Kai. They're not used to this." Kai glanced to see Ray standing beside him, smiling fondly at the two exhausted boys. He'd been making them all run laps all morning. Only when they'd run at least three miles did he let them stop. Ray had kept up with him, so they'd been done hours ago. Tyson and Max however…not so much.

Kai grunted and muttered, "Ten, that's it."

Max gave Ray a grin and fell next to Tyson. Ray chuckled and walked away, sitting down on top of the hill, watching his friends.

A tournament was coming up—a big one. That's why Kai was trying to prepare them. Ray knew that, but Tyson and Max claimed it as torture. He smiled a little, thinking over the days the two had moaned and groaned and whined about it and the cold Russian had only given them a hard stare to get them moving.

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head. He couldn't wait for this tournament.

IFC 

**Three Weeks Later—Tournament**

Kai looked around at the people. Tyson and Max were hyped up about this tournament, Kenny seemed nervous, and Ray seemed okay. He just hoped Tyson didn't get too cocky out there.

"When do we go up?" asked Ray. Kenny checked his computer. "Pretty soon, actually." "Sweet! Against who?" asked Tyson, laughing. Kenny went to answer when Dizzi, his trapped bitbeast, beat him to it.

"The Demolition Boys. This ought to be fun. I hear they're ruthless." She said. "Cool! I can't wait!" Tyson cried enthusiastically. Kai rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He muttered.

Soon they got called out. The audience screamed in excitement as they sat in the dugout. They did the same as the opponent team came out.

"All right folks, our next match is between the two teams, the BladeBreakers," The crowd screamed their approval, "And the Demolition Boys!" Again, more screaming.

"First up," the D.J. said loudly, "From the BladeBreakers is…Ray!" Kai looked up. This might be interesting.

"And from the Demolition Boys, Bryan!"

Kai blinked. Yes, this would be interesting indeed. Ray stood, determination clear on his face.

"You can do it Ray!" Tyson cheered and Ray gave him a small smile, walking up to the platform to meet his opponent.

"Ready bladers? 3…2…1, Let it rip!" D.J. cried. The two bladers launched.

The battle went on then Bryan decided to crank it up. And Kai swore his heart stopped after he heard the lilac-haired boy sneer, "Scared of a little wind Ray?"

The neko was getting killed out there. Kai caught his breath, eyes wide. He heard the first rip as the wind sliced into Ray, cutting his clothes, and then his arms, face.

Kai wanted to tell him to stop, give up. He knew he wouldn't win. But he knew if he said that, Ray would only fight harder. He just wasn't one to give up. And Kai, knowing that, stayed silent. The Chinese did fight back, and hard. And to Kai's surprise, won.

But not without price.

Leaving Bryan to wonder how on earth he had lost, Ray fell, unconscious. The ambulance arrived and he was put on the stretcher to go to the hospital.

"Ray!" Tyson cried, leaping up and running after him. Max followed, as did Kenny and Kai.

Kai didn't breathe when he saw him. Sun-kissed skin was pale and bleeding. He glanced at his teammates instead.

"Ray. Wake up buddy." Tyson said urgently. Kai glanced back to the neko-jin's face, just in time to see dim gold eyes flicker open slowly. Tyson grinned a little at him. "Good job buddy." He said softly, clasping his hand and placing Driger in it. Ray smiled at him, then pass out once again.

Kai watched as they took him away then turned to Tyson.

"You're up."

IFC 

**Hospital**

Ray hissed through clenched teeth as he came to. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Geese it's bright. Hell…" he muttered, screwing his eyes shut. "Damn…" he growled after a while, opening his eyes and looking himself over. "Haven't been this wrapped up since I left China." Blowing out a breath he checked out the room. Wasn't much, as most of it was either white or silver. There was a chair pulled up beside the bed, but that was the only dark thing in there.

He sighed and looked out the window. He wondered how the Tournament was going.

The door opened and the glanced towards it. Narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell—?" The hooded figure chuckled lowly and closed the door, lowering their hood. Kai. Ray relaxed slowly. "That's a bit of language." Kai smirked, sitting beside him.

"Aren't you already mysterious enough without the cape and freaking me out?" Ray accused playfully. Kai kept smirking and shrugged.

Ray winced slightly, his wounds reminding him why he was even there. Kai noticed and concern flashed through his eyes.

"You doing okay?" he asked. Ray nodded. "I guess so. How's the tournament going?"

"Tyson's up next against Tala tomorrow."

"I'll try to catch it on T.V."

Kai nodded and looked him over. "Until then, get some rest." Ray gave him a grin. "Defiantly." Kai sighed and stood.

"Guess I better go."

"Probably. Thanks for coming."

Kai shrugged and walked towards the door. Then Ray realized…_Kai_ had been the first to actually come see him. Why?

"Hey, why did you come anyway?" he called before the Russian left. Kai stopped at opening the door and hesitated.

Then, "You're not the only one who cares." Kai answered quietly, walking away.

Ray blinked then smiled. '_I knew you weren't all bad Kai. Thanks._'

* * *

**((Sigh)) ((Cringe))** So how was it? Did I do alright with the episode? I hope so! Don't kill me...hehe. R&R?! Please...I need to know how this story is going. Besides, I love your reviews! 8D Thanks for reading btw!

-- Miah-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

_Arigato min'na_!! Thanks soo much for the reviews...I'm glad everyone is liking this story so much so far! **((Beam/Grin))** Cookies to all! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Gets tiring saying this...I own nothing...

**Important A/N:** Alright, well it's a year later from the 1st season's Worl Championships. I warn, from here on it may get a bit confusing to some. Lets see, this chapter is...pretty much skipping the second season and going to the third--however, there are no battles in this chapter from the third season or anything of the sort. It's more like a...deleted scene type thing, something that's happening before the very 1st episode of G-Rev. Kay? Well, if that confused you, then think of it this way--G-Rev style looks/clothes, and that'll 'bout cover it. :) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**.:: Chapter Four ::.**

**One Year Later**

"Tyson, shut up!" Kai yelled over the boy's obnoxious singing to the overly annoying—and loud—song "_Numa, Numa_"(1). And the bluenette was only doing it to spite his Captain, everyone knew.

Only today Kai wasn't putting up with the Dragon's crap. Sighing, he cast Tyson a glare and walked out the door. Instantly, Tyson stopped his childish act and looked quizzically towards the door.

Ray shook his head with a sigh and walked after Kai. The Phoenix had had a head-splitting headache since he'd woken—late at that, at almost 8:00 (2)—and Ray knew he was awfully frustrated with Tyson today because the Japanese refused to listen. So Kai had given up and walked away.

Arriving outside he caught up with the Russian. Kai was leaning against the wall of the gates surrounding the Granger Dojo, holding his head in his hands. He groaned and muttered what Ray presumed to be Russian curses. Ray shook his head and walked up to him, handing him two Aspirin and a bottled water.

"Try these. They may help." He said quietly. Kai looked up, crimson eyes wide. "Thanks." He murmured, taking the pills. They stood in silence for a while before Kai growled. (3) "Didn't help?" Ray asked. Kai shook his head slowly and sat down, resting his back on the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Shouldn't of gotten wasted last night." He grumbled.

"I didn't know you drank." Ray said. Kai shrugged. "Not often. I just…had something on my mind and it wouldn't go away. So I tried to force it gone by drinking. It worked…then just came back this morning." He sighed tiredly and shrugged again.

Kai jumped slightly when he felt two cool fingers touch each of his temples. He opened his eyes to see Ray kneeling in front of him, massaging his temples gently. "It may help take the headache away. It worked for me once." He explained, glancing to Kai's questioning gaze, then back to his fingers. He worked down to massaging the Russian's neck and shoulder's then back to his temples, gently. And, though telling himself not to, Kai leaned into the touch anyway, against all his logic, his eyes fluttering closed.

The Chinese continued silently, never seeming to mind the fact that it looked like his friend had fallen asleep. He knew he wasn't.

Softly he asked, "Any better?" after a few moments. He stopped and rested his hands in his lap. Kai opened his eyes and looked at him, surprised. "Yeah. A lot. It's nearly gone." Ray smiled and shrugged when Kai thanked him. "No problem. I understand." he answered. Kai gave him a faint smile in return, then sighed. Ray watched him a moment before saying, "Don't answer if you don't want to, but…what was driving you so crazy that you felt the need to drink to get rid of it?"

Kai sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day and turned his head away from him. It was a while before he answered.

When he did the Chinese almost missed it, as it came in a whisper.

"You."

Ray blinked in surprise. "Me? Did I do something?" He figured he hadn't, that it was something else, but…Kai wasn't like that, was he?

Kai was shaking his head. "You didn't do anything." He sighed. '_Besides steal my heart the moment I laid eyes on you._'(4) he thought.

"Then?" the Tiger pried. Kai hesitated. Ray looked up before he answered. "Lets walk. Tyson's coming this way." He stood and offered his hand to Kai. Kai looked at it, then took it and Ray helped him to his feet. They walked off down the street, disappearing around a corner seconds before Tyson came through the gates looking for them.

They walked on in silence, Kai trying to figure out what to say, Ray considering what he'd already said. Suddenly, Ray looked over his shoulder.

"Yin?"

Kai looked back and saw the small white cat prancing along behind them. Her dark blue eyes blinked and she looked at Ray, mewing. She trotted over and walked between the two. Ray shrugged and let her alone.

The two kept walking and soon Yin started running in between their legs, rubbing against them and darting from one boy to the other. She kept to her master more, but once in a while darted to Kai.

Once, she unexpectedly ran from Kai to Ray, tripping him; he stumbled and his back hit the wall of a building. He grunted and went to scold the cat, but found a pressure on his mouth that hadn't been there at first. Opening his eyes, he met crimson.

Kai broke off and a blush tinted his cheeks. "She, uh, tripped me.(5)" He murmured. Ray blinked and nodded, but neither of them moved.

Yin sat beside their feet, watching them smugly. Kai was about to move when the cat seemed to read his mind. Blue eyes slitting, she jumped up and stood behind him, hissing. He grit his teeth as she swiped at him, driving him closer to Ray rather than farther.

Chest to chest now, the two looked at each other. Finally Ray smirked and took his chin in his hand, pressing his lips to the Russian's. Startled, Kai's eyes widened, but slowly he found himself responding. He asked for more and the Tiger gave it to him. He slipped his tongue inside and explored. Finally though, the need for air became so great they had to break away.

Ray pulled back and leaned his head against the wall, smirking. "I'll take a guess and say that's what you were thinking about all last night." Another blush crept its way over Kai's face and he muttered, "You're cruel. Stop smirking like that." The neko chuckled but replaced his smirk with a smile. "I'm sorry, I had to." "Meh." Kai snorted, breaking away.

Yin mewed and he glared down at her. "Why did I allow you to stay again?" he growled at her. Her blue eyes blinked innocently at him and she pranced over to her master. Ray reached down and stroked her head a second before straightening and looking at Kai.

"You let her stay because I asked you to." He reminded him. Kai muttered a soft 'oh' and shrugged. Ray laughed softly and asked, "Are you going to say it or will I have to? I haven't a problem with it. You've already found out I'm gay. So?" Kai felt his cheeks heat for the third time and he stuttered a moment with the question. Finally Ray just rolled his eyes and walked up to him, taking his hand.

"Yes, you fool of a Russian, yes. Jeez."

* * *

Hehe, so how was that? XD

(1) This _is_ a real song. For those of you who have heard it, yay you. For those who haven't...well I personally think it's funny, but can get annoying. I see Tyson singing it.

(2) In my stories, I tend to make Kai get the team up early, around six-ish or so. I don't know why, perhaps it's because he went to the Abbey and in my stories, since they were always so strict, I saw them making the kids get up early to train. So seeing that, I see Kai of course, keeping the habbit and forcing the team to do the same. So if Kai sleeps in, you know it's something wrong anyway neh?

(3) Alright, I know Aspirin don't work _that_ fast, but for the sake of the story, lets make it so for now.

(4) Cleche I know. Sorry, it sounded so crummy even when I was writting it. ;; But, every story has to have _some_ cleche, neh?

(5) Oh, and yeah, Kai wasn't just blaming the cat about tripping him. Should have clarrified more, but Yin did actually trip him into Ray. So the kiss _was_ accidental.

Okies, that's all for now! Hope to hear from you all soon! 8D

-- Miah-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

**((Happy Dance))** Thank you everyone, for your wonderful reviews!! **((Heart))** :)

**Disclaimer:** Miah-Chan owns nothing

**Important A/N:** Alright everyone, here's what's up with this chapter. This is completly going into G-Rev. It starts after Ray and Maxie leave to rejoin their old teams. It also mentions Kai's leaving for the Blitzkrieg Boys--or is it Demolition in G-Rev? Bah, w/e it is, it's Blitzkrieg Boys in this one 'cause I couldn't remember. X.x Anyway, oh and if you don't like the word "fag" then skip over it--this story is **_Rated T_** for reasons. Do not flame for a mere word, please. Alright, that's all for now. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**.:: Chapter Five ::.**

'_Kai,_

_I've left for China to rejoin with the White Tigers for this tournament. I hope we get to battle. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Ray_'

Kai sighed and tucked the not into his pocket, leaning his head back against the tree trunk. Tyson wouldn't be happy about this, he knew.

Max was laving for America too, to rejoin with his Mom's team, the All Starz.

And he didn't know what to do.

Opening his eyes he blew out a breath. Better go see how Tyson was taking this.

IFC

'_(I'm melting, I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me—_'

Ray sighed and cut off the song. Not now.

"That was a pretty song Ray."

"Hey Mariah."

He turned to the pink-haired girl. She smiled and asked, "What was it?" "It's…my and Kai's song." Mariah's eyes brightened. "Oh. That's so sweet!" Ray snorted lightly and gave her a small smile.

Mariah sat on the edge of his bed and folded her hands in her lap. "Do you miss him?" Ray sighed and nodded. "Yeah." "I heard he's rejoined with the Blitzkrieg Boys for the tournament." Ray blinked in surprise. "Oh? Hm." Mariah nodded. "Well I'll leave you alone now. See you later." "Okay. Bye Mariah." Ray responded. She left and he sat in her spot, thinking. Maybe he and Kai would battle after all.

IFC

"Kai. _Kai_…KAI!"

"_What_?!" the irritated Russian snapped, looking away from the T.V. to his redheaded Captain. Tala growled at him. "Get up, let's practice." "We've been practicing for the last two damn hours Valkov. Forget it, I'm taking a breather."

"Quit daydreaming about your boyfriend and c'mon you fag, before Tal blows a gasket." Bryan laughed. Kai snorted and said, "He can go to hell for all I care. And don't act as though I'm the only gay guy here, _Bry-zie_." Bryan's face turned a _lovely_ shade of tomato red, making Kai smirk.

"Ian, come get your fag-bitch before I kill his annoying ass!(1)" Kai yelled, turning back to the tube. There was nothing interesting on, but he'd rather act like it and annoy Tala than give in and practice for another two hours straight.

Finally the news came on and he pulled out his I-Pod, throwing Spencer the remote. Resting his chin in his hand, he let his Favorites play. Halfway through, and Kai halfway asleep, their song jolted him awake.

'_Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom I might_

_Hear your voice again—_'

He quickly cut the I-Pod off and pocketed it. "Get up Valkov, let's practice." He growled, walking out.

* * *

So, how was that? 8P Reviews are loved! 

(1) That's where I warned about the word "fag" and such. Oh, and yeah Ian and Bryan are a couple in this fic. **((Shrug))** Don't ask...

-- Miah-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

:) Miah-Chan is very happy. I love all you reviewers! **((Heart))** Lol. Seriously though, thank you all for the reviews, I love getting them. It makes me feel good about the story and all. 8D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...

**Importantan A/N:** Okies, as in the last chapter, this is all G-Rev buisness now. This chapter also contains episode battles--and as I said at the beggining of this story, I never saw G-Rev except for a few of the first episodes--it never got past Ray and Kai's battle, which I also did **not** see. **Small story spoiler (gomen):** Since this chapter contains Kai and Ray's battle, I didn't put detail into it because I never saw it. All I know is what I put. It started off strong, looked like Ray would win, then Ray fell, then got back up and still got beat. So yeah, don't flame because of it. **((Shrug))** Okay, now you can go! XD

* * *

**.:: Chapter Six ::.**

* * *

**// Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest**

**Waiting to cave in**

**From the bottom I might**

**Hear your voice again**

**Could we dim the sun**

**And wonder where we've been**

**Maybe you and me**

**So kiss me like you did**

**My heart stopped beating**

**Such a softer sin //

* * *

**

Kai and Ray faced off during the World Championships, a meeting some called the Ultimate Battle. Grim-faced, the two stood before each other.

The battle begun.

* * *

**// (I'm melting, I'm melting)**

**In your eyes**

**I lost my place**

**Could stay a while //

* * *

**

"Driger!"

"Dranzer!"

The battle raged on, neither boy holding back. It looked as though Ray would win…at first.

* * *

**// And I'm melting in your eyes**

**Like my first time**

**That I caught fire**

**Just stay with me**

**Lay with me, Now//

* * *

**

The Chinese fell…and didn't get up.

Kai watched with no expression but inside his heart and stomach clenched. Was he all right?

"Ray…" he whispered, his lips barely moving.

His teammates called for him to get up. Ebony head stirred and suddenly he was on his feet again, caramel-colored eyes bright.

Kai couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**// Never caught my breath**

**Every second I'm without you I'm a mess**

**Ever know each other**

**Trust these words are stones**

**Why cuts aren't healing**

**Learning how to love //

* * *

**

Ray smiled at him. The battle was over. Kai had won, but it was all right.

Everything was all right.

* * *

**// I'm melting, (I'm melting)**

**In your eyes**

**I lost my place**

**Could stay a while**

**And I'm melting**

**In your eyes**

**Like my first time**

**That I caught fire**

**Just stay with me**

**Lay with me**

**(Stay with me lay with me now) //

* * *

**

IFC

**((A/N: This is the part where all the BladeBreakers are back together to defeat BEGA. This is also where they're trying to control the hard-metal system blades.))**

"Ugh, dammit!"

"You'll get the hang of it Ty, don't worry."

"Thanks Maxie."

The blonde American gave his friend a reassuring smile and said, "Let's go again, huh?" "Yeah!"

Ray chuckled at the two's enthusiasm as he watched from the kitchen window. Shaking his head in amusement, he poked around for something to make for dinner.

"You're not cooking for the Pig again are you?" Ray smiled as familiar arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder. "Yes, I am. And stop calling him that before he comes in and hears you. I don't want a fight." He chuckled, hitting Kai lightly on the head with the end of his spoon.

Kai snorted. "I'm not worried about him. But I need to get you out of here." "What do you mean?" "Off your feet. You cook _every_ night. Time to let someone else do it for you."

Ray was about to question that statement when the Phoenix picked him up. He yelped in surprise and wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck, mock-glaring at him.

"I didn't realize you meant that literally." Kai laughed softly and gave him a quick kiss. "Well I did. So go upstairs and change and we'll leave." "Where are we going?" "You'll see." Was all his lover said, setting him on his feet and walking out.

IFC

"Good evening sirs, how are you doing tonight?" asked a cute waitress, placing menus in front of the boys. They replied a polite, 'fine, thank you' and she asked, "May I get you a drink to start off?" "Water please." Ray smiled. "Make that two." Kai agreed.

"Okay, two waters. I'll give you some time to decide." She smiled brightly at them and walked away.

"You've got an Eyer." Kai smirked, casually nodding to a blonde, blue-eyed girl who kept stealing glances at Ray. Ray glanced at her and muttered, "Greeeat." He sipped his drink as the waitress placed it before him then left.

Kai smirked again. "That's what happens when you put on such a sexy outfit like that." The Tiger's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but he calmly set the glass down and mirrored Kai's smirk, nodding to a navy-haired, gray-eyed girl.

"Seems I'm not the only one. I told you to stop wearing such showy stuff to places like this." Kai laughed and said, "Alright, we're even."

The ordered and soon the food came. After eating, Kai asked, "Where to next?" "Huh?" "You didn't think this was all did you?" "I probably should've known. But we've still got training tomorrow." Kai shrugged. "It can start late, or we can have a day off. But we never get to do this anymore. I want to get to spend more time with you."

Ray smiled and laid his hand over Kai's.

"Let's go to the beach."

IFC

"Whoa!"

"Gotcha."

Kai gave Ray a grateful smile and the Chinese helped pull him to the top of the rocks. They sat next to each other, fingers intertwined, watching as the sun set off a flurry of fiery colors over the crashing waves.

Ray rested his head on Kai's shoulder and the Russian put a comforting arm over his shoulder's. The Tiger sighed contentedly and a small smile graced the Phoenix's lips.

Finally it grew dark, and the stars started peeking out from behind the soft blankets of clouds. The moon rose, sending gentle silver rays of light the caress the two young lovers' faces.

"Kai." The neko said softly, caramel eyes watching the moon.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Kai smiled and set his forehead against Rays.

"I love you too."

* * *

Okay, so there's the sixth chappie! **((Le Gasp!))** People there's only _one more chapter to go_!! X.x Amazing. Well, I'll post that chapter soon as well, I know you all seem to love this story. 8P Review please?

-- Miah-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Omigosh!** It's actually coming to an end! ;-; **((Sniff))** I've enjoyed this story almost as much as you guys have. I'll be a bit sad to see it finish, but happy as well. XD Here is the last and final chapter! ENJOY!

Miah-Chan **disclaims** Beyblade characters.

**Important A/N:** Alright, well here at the final chapter, there's only one thing to know--it begins at the end of Kai and Brooklyn's battle. (Unfortunatly, I missed that episode as well. Dammit) Anyway, like I said, it's afterwards and all...I know I put some thing's in here that aren't _exactly_ right, but oh well, it's close enough, neh? No flames for that please! Otherwise, enjoy:)

**

* * *

**

**.:: Chapter Seven ::.**

**

* * *

**

**// I'm melting, (I'm melting)**

**In your eyes**

**I lost my place**

**Could stay a while**

**And I'm melting**

**In your eyes**

**Like my first time**

**That I caught fire**

**Just stay with me**

**Lay with me**

**(Stay with me lay with me now) //

* * *

**

"Kai!" That was Tyson's shout. The whole team jumped up and ran to their friend. He tripped and Tyson caught him, nearly in tears. Ray felt his eyes burn, but forced them back.

* * *

**// You could stay and watch me fall**

**And of course I'll ask for help**

**Just stay with me now**

**We could take our heads off**

**Stay in bed, just make love that's all**

**Just stay with me now //

* * *

**

Ensuring Tyson he was fine, Kai picked himself up and staggered away, down the corridor. Ray watched him, debating whether to go after him. Tyson was probably talking but he couldn't hear him. The events of the battle played in his mind.

* * *

**// I'm melting, (I'm melting)**

**In your eyes**

**I lost my place**

**Could stay a while**

**And I'm melting //

* * *

**

Kai stumbled and fell in the dark hallway, his knees hitting the floor. His dull eyes looked at his ruined blade.

"Thank you…Dranzer."

The blade shattered.

* * *

**// In your eyes**

**Like my first time**

**That I caught fire**

**Just stay with me**

**In your eyes**

**I lost my place**

**Could stay a while**

**And I'm melting**

**In your eyes**

**Like my first time**

**That I caught fire**

**Just stay with me lay with me**

**(Stay with me lay with me) //

* * *

**

Darkness tinted the edge of his vision. Kai began to give into that, but a warm presence wrapped him in a hug. Familiar fingers brushed his bangs from his eyes. Dully, he looked up.

"You did great Kai. Now rest. I'll be right here waiting. I love you." Ray whispered in his ear. A small smile passed the Russian's lips before he fell out of consciousness.

"Love…you…too…" he murmured.

* * *

**// In your eyes**

**Let's sleep till the sun burns out**

**I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)**

**Let's sleep till the sun burns out**

**I'm melting in your eyes //**

**

* * *

**

**((Sniff, sniff))** It's...all over. I know, I know, that was a _majorly_ short chapter, but I thought it ended quite well...I think. T-T Hmm...I wish desperatly I could've been more specific, with detail and such, but it's a bit impossible for me to do so when I didn't see the episode, and plus my brain died of any further ideas. X.x Sorry.

However, I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic! I know I enjoyed writing it. I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and I hope to hear from you all again about some of my other stories! 8D _Sayonara min'na_!!! (Bye-bye everyone!)

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
